


J'ai gâché notre vie

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dilemme, Discussion entre Alix et elle même, Français | French, Gen, voyage temporel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: “Je… je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce que l’avenir est si mauvais?”“Pas vraiment… On a une famille qui nous aime, une copine adorable… Oh, et le papillon a été battu. Ce n’est pas l’avenir qui est mauvais… mais mon existence toute entière. Avoir à protéger le temps… c’est une tâche épuisante mentalement. Je… je vois sans cesse les gens que j’aime mourir. Je vois Paris détruite lors des pires fins du monde. Je… je vois ma propre mort, aussi.”Malgré tous les visibles efforts qu’elle avait mis dans le fait de finir sa phrase, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et des sanglots avaient commencé à lui serrer la gorge. Si bien qu’une fois le dernier mot prononcé, elle se mit à pleurer.
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	J'ai gâché notre vie

Assise sur le lit qu’elle occupait lors de son adolescence, Alix triturait la couverture qui le recouvrait. Se faisant, elle repassait dans sa tête une foule de souvenirs de cette époque.  
La course où elle s’était faite akumatisée en chronogirl ;  
La fois où elle et Nathaniel avaient aidé les héros à vaincre un akumatisé ;  
Son premier rendez vous avec Marinette et…  
La fois où son miraculous lui avait été remit.   
Au travers de tous ces souvenirs heureux, celui ci vint causer une ombre dans son esprit. Ça faisait si longtemps qu’elle vivait comme ça, sans vraiment vivre, qu’elle en avait presque oublié cette période innocente de sa vie.  
Période où son interlocutrice, qui n’était autre qu’elle même, était encore parfaitement plongée.  
L’adolescente devant elle n’avait encore jamais souffert plus qu’après une défaite contre Kim. Elle n’avait pas encore vécut son premier chagrin d’amour, les échecs catastrophiques qu’étaient ceux en rapport avec le voyage dans le temps, et encore moins la foule d’émotions négatives qui accablaient sans cesse un voyageur temporel.  
Elle était chanceuse.  
“Je suis désolée.” dit-elle à l’intention de la jeune version d’elle même.  
Non pas qu’elle paraissaient beaucoup plus âgée, du haut de ses vingt trois ans physiques. Seulement… quoi qu’en dise son corps, elle était vieille. Elle avait des centaines d’années de vie, et ça se répercutait inévitablement sur sa mentalité.  
“Désolée de quoi?” s’étonna son interlocutrice.  
“D’avoir gâché notre vie. Je… si je n’avais pas accepté le miraculous du lapin, jamais tout ce qui m’est arrivé aurait eut lieu. Je sais bien que j’étais obligée, que le bien être du monde dépendait de mon assentiment, mais… je m’en veux tout de même. Quand je te vois aujourd’hui, pleine de vie et de potentiel, je ne peux m’empêcher d’imaginer ce que ça aurait changé si j’avais refusé de récupérer ma montre.”  
La version d’elle qui n’avait encore que quinze ans la fixa avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Face à cette déclaration, elle ne sut tout simplement pas quoi répondre. Qu’elle ne lui en voulait pas? Comment pourrait-elle affirmer une chose pareille alors qu’elle ne savait même pas de quoi parlait la grande elle? Si comme elle l’affirmait elle avait vraiment gâché leur vie, alors ce serait faux. Que c’était la bonne chose à faire? À quoi bon? Son interlocutrice semblait déjà le savoir, et pourtant ça ne la réconfortait pas.  
Alors, tout ce qu’elle put faire fut de concrétiser sa pensée.  
“Je… je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Est-ce que l’avenir est si mauvais?”  
“Pas vraiment… On a une famille qui nous aime, une copine adorable… Oh, et le papillon a été battu. Ce n’est pas l’avenir qui est mauvais… mais mon existence toute entière. Avoir à protéger le temps… c’est une tâche épuisante mentalement. Je… je vois sans cesse les gens que j’aime mourir. Je vois Paris détruite lors des pires fins du monde. Je… je vois ma propre mort, aussi.”  
Malgré tous les visibles efforts qu’elle avait mis dans le fait de finir sa phrase, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux et des sanglots avaient commencé à lui serrer la gorge. Si bien qu’une fois le dernier mot prononcé, elle se mit à pleurer. Mini-Alix lui tapota maladroitement l’épaule dans un geste désespéré de réconfort, mais ça ne changea rien aux pleures de son interlocutrice. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, elle ne put qu’attendre que l’autre elle se calme. Et en profiter pour se calmer elle même. Il fallait dire que pour elle, qui attendait le jour où elle recevrait son miraculous depuis des mois, apprendre aussi brusquement qu’il ne serait pour elle que source de malheur était bouleversant.  
Une fois suffisamment calmée pour pouvoir faire des phrases compréhensibles, l’adulte aux cheveux assortis à ses yeux rouges reprit.  
“Mercredis prochain… à deux heures vingt trois minutes… Ladybug viendra te confier la montre. Elle sait que tu dors mal ces derniers temps et se dira qu’au moins, se serait plus discret comme ça.”  
Voyant le regard interloqué que lui lançait son interlocutrice, elle poursuivit.  
“Je te laisse le choix. Le moment venu, tu pourras accepter notre miraculous ou le refuser. La décision te reviens.”  
Cette déclaration troubla la jeune Alix. Elle aurait dû voir ce dilemme venir, vue tout ce qui s’était dit lors de leur discussion, mais elle n’avait pourtant pas un seul instant réfléchit à la question. En vérité, cette conversation lui paraissait tout simplement irréelle. Elle avait l’impression de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder.  
Elle avait imaginé le moment où Ladybug lui confierait sa montre des centaines, si ce n’est des milliers de fois. Depuis sa première rencontre avec la elle du futur, il ne s’était pas écoulé un jour sans qu’elle n’y repense. Et maintenant, elle n’était plus sûre du tout de la décision qu’elle allait prendre le moment venu. Les paroles de la version âgée d’elle même avait semé le trouble dans ses convictions, et elle n’avait plus aucune idée de ce qu’elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Prendre la montre pour protéger le temps et résumer son existence à une vie de malheur, ou délibérément refuser ses responsabilités et courir le risque que le monde vive les pires catastrophes, sans gardien pour le protéger?  
Voyant l’expression sur le visage de son interlocutrice, la Alix de vingt-trois ans prit la parole.  
“Tu n’as pas besoin de me donner ta réponse, et encore moins tout de suite. Ça se joue entre toi et toi. Tu as encore deux jours et quelques heures, je te préviens simplement pour que tu saches quoi faire le moment venu.”  
Puis elle se leva du lit en un geste souple avant de prendre l’objet de leur discussion, décidée à se transformer pour retourner à son époque. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse être revêtu de sa tenue de super-héroïne, la jeune Alix lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.  
“Attend! À ma place… qu’est-ce que tu ferais?”  
L’adulte sembla réfléchir, avant de soupirer et d’avouer :  
“Je suis toi. Je n’en ai donc aucune idée, moi non plus. Je suis moi même terrifiée de l’issu de cette discussion, et du dilemme qui viendra après. Tu as notre destin entre les mains, mini-moi.”  
Sur ce elle se transforma, ouvrit son terrier et sauta dedans ; laissant la jeune elle à l’orée d’une question existentielle.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis vivaaaaaaante! 
> 
> J'ai rien foutus de tout le mois de Février, mais je compte bien me reprendre!
> 
> Je sais que ça ressemble à "Refus", mais ce n'est pas du tout voulu. En fait, à la base ça devait être une discussion entre Alix et Alix concernant ce qui l'attend après avoir prit le miraculous.
> 
> J'ai juste... dérapé?
> 
> Et j'ai eu une idée de suite cool, je l'avoue!
> 
> (Pourquoi écrire les suites des OS qui en attendent une au lieu de créer toujours plus de séries?)
> 
> Bref, qu'en avez vous pensé?
> 
> J'aime trop écrire des échanges Alix x Alix ces temps ci.
> 
> Oh non... je tombe dans le côté obscure de la force! 😱
> 
> (Promit, c'est un échange fraternel. Rien de plus)


End file.
